


space station coffee

by dinosaurunnie



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurunnie/pseuds/dinosaurunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hongbin runs the only coffee shop on the space station</p>
            </blockquote>





	space station coffee

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/)**forvixx** valentine exchange

Ravi defies his father and joins Starfleet as an enlisted man instead of staying at home to take over the family farm.

The day he leaves his father's farm to leave for Earth, no one in his family comes to bid him farewell.

~

His two months at basic training and his entry level job school pass in a blur and soon he finds himself on the way to Deep Space Station KT-9. This particular station acts primarily as a scientific outpost on the edges of Federation territory and Ravi is excited about his assignment.

Ravi travels to the station abroad the cargo ship Vixx. No regular Starfleet ship travels that far out into the frontier so it was his only option for transport. The journey from Earth out to the station takes a little over three weeks.

The cargo ship’s captain is a young man close in age to Ravi. He goes by the name N and is easy enough to get along with. He's not a member of Starfleet but operates a cargo ship that regularly gets called upon by the fleet for the more remote runs.

Between Captain N and the ships only other crewmember, Leo, Ravi learns more about space travel and running a ship than he did at his basic training.

When the cargo ship docks at their final destination, Ravi is overcome with nerves. He thinks back to the day he left his father's farm and briefly wishes that it could have been on better terms. In the last few days of this trip, he desperately wanted to call home and get his parents reassurance that this new adventure would go well

He's greeted at the cargo bay doors by a friendly looking crewmen who appears to be of similar age. A quick glance at the rank insignia confirms that he's also an enlisted man and not an officer.

"Welcome abroad Space Station KT-9," the crewmen says in greeting, "I'm Petty Officer Lee Jaehwan, You must be Kim Wonsik?"

"Thank you, Yes, that's me." Ravi says as he bows in greeting. "But I go by Ravi"

Before Jaehwan has a chance to reply, N comes running out the entry way and engulfs the other man in a loud hug. Leo follows quietly behind and waves in greeting but does not attempt to join in the hugging.

Ravi lets himself melt into the background N and Crewman Jaehwan start to catch up. Leo taps him on the shoulder and motions to follow him. The two of them finish the docking procedures. Grabbing his bag from the sleeping bay, Ravi rejoins the two friends at the dock’s entrance.

Jaehwan and him part ways with the crew of the Vixx with the promise of meeting for a meal before they depart.

"So, fresh out of training, huh?" Jaehwan remarks as they walk away.

"Yes, this is my first assignment. I've never lived in space before."

"Ah, grow up planetside then?"

"Yeah, my father's a farmer."

“Ah, the life a farmer not for you then?”

“Not for the time being anyway.”

After that the conversation turns towards daily life on the ship as Jaehwan shows Ravi around the station. Jaehwan tries to reassure him that he’ll figure out the layout quickly enough especially since he’ll be working on a security team

They part ways after Ravi has been delivered to their Chief’s office for inprocessing.

~

His first night on the station he eats dinner with Jaehwan and the crew of the Vixx.

Jaehwan collects him after inprocessing and informs him that his first meal must be at Hongbin’s café. The café is tucked away in the corner of the promenade. It’s not the only restaurant/bar on the station but all three of his companions claim it has the best food and that they aren’t just saying that because Hongbin is their friend.

Hongbin, it turns out, is also close in age to them. His family has owned the café on the space station ever since the station’s opening.

Ravi isn’t immediately enamored of Hongbin when he meets him but it’s pretty close. He finds himself flirting with Hongbin every time he comes over to the table. He can’t help but try to find ways to get him to smile at him.

~

"One mocha, please," Ravi asks Hongbin for as he plops down on a stool at the bar.

"That'll be four credits." Hongbin says he moves towards the back of the bar to start Ravi's order.

Ravi sits in silence while he waits for his drink. His first two months abroad the station have been busy. He's been trying his best to keep up but he still has a lot to catch up on when it comes to living in space and about his job.

Jaehwan has been a great resource and friend for the past few months but they have not been fortunate enough to work together often.

"You do know that you can use your replicator rations for this, don't you?" Hongbin asks as he places his mocha in front of him.

"Yeah." Ravi says wrapping his hands around the mug. "But then I wouldn't get to see your smiling face."

Hongbin shakes his head at him before he turns to tend to some customers at the other end of the bar.

Ravi has been coming to Hongbin's little cafe on the promenade almost daily ever since that first night on the station. It's the closest that he can get on the station to home. The food Hongbin serves isn’t the same as back home at all but it’s the only place on the station allowed a real kitchen.

It’s not only the food and coffee that Ravi likes about the café. He’s been hung up on Hongbin almost since day one but he can’t tell if the other boy is not interested at all.

Hongbin doesn’t come back his way until he is almost done with his drink.

“You look like you had a rough day” Hongbin says as he draws near.

“For a bunch of scientists, they sure do get into trouble quiet often. I didn’t think this assignment would be so busy when I accepted it.”

Ravi’s response draws a laugh from Hongbin. “Ummm, it’s quiet out here. Leads to problems when people get bored.”

“I know about that alright.” Ravi chuckles.

“Oh, farm drama, sounds exciting.” Hongbin deadpans.

“Yah!” Ravi almost shouts. “I’ll have you know my planet wasn’t boring,”

“Of course not. You only ran off to space to escape it.”

Ravi crosses his arms in mock anger. “See if I tell you any tales then.”

He tries pouting in anger but can’t hold it for very long before he starts laughing. Hongbin ducks his head as he smiles at Ravi’s laughter.

Hongbin waits for silence to settle over them before saying, “Actually, I wouldn’t mind hearing more about your home.”

“Yeah?” Ravi questions. So far no one the station has seemed interested in his remote planet.

“Yeah, maybe we could grab dinner, just the two of us sometime and you could tell me all about it,” Hongbin says.

“Why, Hongbin, are asking me out on a date?”

Hongbin throws the dishrag he’s been using the absently wipe the counters with at Ravi. He whispers, “maybe.”

“Just checking. And yes, we should have dinner.”

Ravi doesn’t get to stay too much longer after that as he called back to duty but he spends the rest of the day giddy as he thinks about his upcoming date with Hongbin.


End file.
